Link VS Sora
Link VS Sora is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Link from the Legend of Zelda franchise and Sora from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Description Kingdom Hearts vs Legend of Zelda! Two heroes of light clash their sword in battle! Who will be slashed into pieces? LinkVSora.jpeg|Pokemon Trainer Lion Svl.png|Saikou the Lewd King Link vs Sora.png|Gameboy Adv Link vs sora.png|Tewn Lonk Link versus Sora for Lion.jpg|Digilord64 L vs S.jpg|Simbiothero oh i remember back in the day when i did this on da.png|TendoTheGamer DidItForLion.png|WarpyNeko930 Link vs sora 2.png|Tewn Lonk V2 Link vs Sora Dio.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Credit to WarpyNeko930 for the battle. Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: These boys may be only teenagers, but their swords have fought for the light and rivaled gods. Lion: Link, the Hero of Time, Hyrule, Light and Legend. Blade: Sora, the boy who's heart overshadows all darkness, wielder of Kingdom Key. Lion: I'm Lion and he's Blade... Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link (Cue The Legend of Zelda:- 25th Anniversary Theme) Blade: Long ago, in an ancient kingdom before Hyrule, before the Hylians, before Ganon, and before just about anything in the Legend of Zelda, there was a wise goddess, known as Hylia, who with all her wisdom, power and courage defended her land. Lion: Speakin' of power, wisdom and courage, Hylia was the creator of an ancient artifact of legend, the Triforce, a golden triangle that grants the wielder any wish they desire, like mine being a ninja sword with a shiny giant shuriken. Blade: But the Triforce, just like any other overpowered object in video games, was sought after by an evil demon king named Demise, who wished to take over the land and use its power for his own evil needs. Lion: Desperate to stop him, Hylia chose a hero, as Demise sent an army of red finger painting men after her kingdom. This hero slayed Demise, before the Triforce was separated into three to prevent it from reaching the wrong hands. Blade: These three pieces were Power, which went to Ganondorf, reincarnation of Demise, Wisdom, which went to Zelda, reincarnation of Hylia... Lion: And the best one, Courage, which went to Link, reincarnation of Hylia's chosen hero. (Cue The Legend of Zelda Theme) Blade: Link, the Champion of Hyrule, multi-incarnate swordsman, hero of Light, Time, Legend, Hyrule, Winds and... Trains? Well either way, Link has multiple incarnations and has been on 10 generations of adventures, with an arsenal of weapons to match the vast dungeons he goes through. Lion: Being a time-warping, demon king slaying 13-year old, Link carries the Hylian Shield, an indestructible shield with a badass coat of paint. Offensively, the Master Sword is Link's go-to weapon. Blade: The Master Sword, otherwise known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, was specially created to slay demons, and deflects any light-based attacks. It can launch laser beams at full health, can be energized with magic for a Super Spin Attack, and has the ability to call upon the sky from above for a Skyward Strike. Additionally, the Master Sword utilizes three special medallions. The Quake Medallion creates a crack in the ground when Link stabs downwards, the Bombos Medallion creates rings of fire every time Link spins, and the Ether Medallion summons bolts of lightning. The Hylian Shield, on the other hand, lets Link casually block falling meteor-like fire boulders dropping on him from the sky. Lion: Link's got more than just those two, though! He's got pockets deeper than my neighbour's pool! The Hookshot lets him latch on to his opponents and draw them in closer, while the bow lets him fire off arrows infused with ice, fire or light-based magic. Speaking of his magic, Link can create a dome of fire with Din's Fire, teleport with Farore's Wind, and make a defensive barrier with Nayru's Love. Blade: Link carries bombs, which come in three types. The regular bombs can be hurled at targets from near or afar, Bombchus run on a set track, and the bomb arrows can be fired off like a regular bowshot. Lion: Aside from that, this badass swordsman wields giant hammers, which can be spun around, and bashed into enemies. Additionally, the smaller Megaton Hammer essentially works the same way as his sword. Bash their brains in, hammer-like, just faster, sword-like. Blade: Link carries three different pairs of boots, including the 100-Ton Iron Boots, the speed boosting Pegasus Boots, and the flying Hover Boots. Additionally, Link has armor like the Red Ring, or the Golden Gauntlets, which let him lift sheer boulders with relative ease. Lion: Aside from all that, Link carries four magical rods, including the Ice Rod for freezing his opponents, the Fire Rod for creating tornadoes of fire, Tornado Rod for boosting himself into the air and the Sand Rod to make giant pillars of sand from underneath. Boy, that sure would've helped on wrecking the sandcastles children make on the beach. Blade: Link holds an extreme talent for using children's toys as weapons, such as slingshots or boomerangs that can form tornadoes. He can also just pull out his most trusty instrument in a pinch. Lion: The Ocarina of Time lets Link travel back and forth in time, and even manipulate the day. But that isn't even his biggest threat. (Cue Boss Battle:- The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask OST) Blade: Because when he needs them, Link pulls out the masks. There's four different masks, and all give him some new power or other. Lion: The Deku Mask turns him into a weird bubble-blowing thing that can't stand fire and poops out nuts... heheh. The Goron Mask turns him into a steamrolling, fire-fisted badass with the strength to shatter boulders and stop giant mechanical goat-monster things. The Zora Mask turns him into some sort of weird Ben 10 Alien thing that can fire his fins like boomerangs and make shiny magic barriers, and last but not least, there's the big one. Blade: The Fierce Deity's Mask boosts Link's power immensely, swapping out the Master Sword for the Fierce Deity's Sword, which can shoot beams at any time he wants to. (Cue Hyrule Field:- The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST) Lion: Link is a strategist, and always knows when to target and take down his opponents. He's been able to react to and blast back Ganondorf's light magic, lifted a pillar of black granite with the Golden Gauntlets, saved several lands over ten generations, and took on Majora, who can bring down the moon to literally destroy an entire continent, claimed the entire Triforce in some timelines, and even defeated Demise, and his reincarnation Ganon several times. Blade: But while Link is tough, he's still only so strong, and his arsenal is way better suited for exploration rather than combat. Aside from that, the Hero of Hyrule relies on his arsenal, and lacks pure, raw skill, leaving himself open at times to better swordsmen. Lion: Well, so much for getting in Mario Kart 8 and being Nintendo's most popular character... Ah well, Link's a badass nonetheless, and can take down any Demon King to size. Link walks up to the pedestal bearing the Master Sword, before tugging at it, finally pulling it out and raising it as the three medallions circle him. Sora (Cue Destiny Islands:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Blade: Life in the islands... simple, yet fun, yet boring at times. This was the mindset of Sora, Riku and Kairi, three islanders living in the world of Destiny Islands. Lion: These three were ambitious, maybe even a bit too much, because they decided to take a fucking raft to sea and travel other worlds. Silly Riku, rafts aren't for space, Gummi Ships are! Blade: Sora's job was to gather materials, food and finally, race Riku in order to name the raft. Once those couple jobs were done, Sora turned in for the night, when disaster struck. (Cue Shrouding Dark Cloud:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Lion: There was a storm, Kairi disappeared, and there were a bunch of weird demon things called the Heartless who Sora couldn't kill with the Wooden Sword in hand. Blade: Try as he might, Sora had no way to hurt these creatures, and right afterwards, Riku was sucked into a void of darkness, leaving Sora to receive the Keyblade, a weapon from the Realm of Light designed to kill Heartless. Lion: The Keyblade, otherwise called the Kingdom Key, led Sora to defeating some weird beard-man before Destiny Islands fucking EXPLODED and was engulfed in darkness, leaving Sora to roam Traverse Town on his own. Blade: Confused and alone, Sora eventually stumbled across Leon, who fought him, before KOing him and taking him to the hotel. Lion: This was when Sora was told about the Keyblade's true power, the only weapon the Heartless truly fear. The sword that can open any door, lock or chest. Sora then set off to stop the Heartless waiting outside, where he eventually stumbled across a giant armor thing he had to fight off with Donald Duck and Goofy Dog of all things. Blade: Desperate to find his friends, Sora set off on a quest with these two, who were on their own quest to find their King, Mickey Mouse. (Cue Fragments of Sorrow:- Kingdom Hearts OST) Lion: Cruising through Disney worlds in search, making the movies pointless, the gang eventually landed in Neverland, where they found Riku, who'd been altered to the dark side by Maleficent, corrupted trying to save Kairi, who lost her heart. Blade: From Neverland, the gang headed to Hollow Bastion, where they faced Riku, who turned out to be the Keyblade's true choice. Donald and Goofy, under their king's supposed orders, left Sora for him, but afterwards, Sora reclaimed the Keyblade, defeating Riku, and releasing his heart to save Kairi's. Lion: Heartless, Sora roamed Hollow Bastion as a Shadow, until he got revived by a hug. Afterwards, he sealed the Keyhole there and headed off to a place full of dead worlds, fought a giant devil man and some weird Heartless dude named Ansem before restoring his world, staying back with Donald and Goofy only to search for Riku and Mickey. Blade: From there, Sora went to Castle Oblivion, where he took on the Organization 13, an evil organization who were in search of hearts. Eventually, he came across Naminé, who modified his memories at his request. Lion: Fast forward a couple of years and you've got Sora awakening in a sleeping pod because of Roxas, who was his Nobody that ran away from the Organization, formed when Sora lost his heart, aside the Heartless. Blade: From here, Sora travelled more worlds before finally encountering Xemnas, who was leading the Nobodies and Organization the whole time. At The World That Never Was, Sora teamed up with Riku to finally take on Xemnas, after which they returned to the island. Lion: But strap in for even more, because Sora then travelled to Master Yen Sid's tower to try taking on the Keyblade Master's test. Riku passed, whereas Sora failed, and is now in the middle of retaking it. (Cue Sora's Theme:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) Blade: Through his travels, Sora has achieved many abilities and magic. With Firaga, he can launch a giant fireball at his opponents. Thundaga summons a bolt of lightning to shock the opponent, Blizzaga launches a ball of ice, and Curaga heals a ton of HP. Lion: He can stop time with Stopga, alter gravity with Graviga, reflect back attacks with Reflega or Aeroga, put his foes to sleep with Sleep and shrink opponents with Mini! Blade: Sora attacks with fast combos, ending them with shockwaves that stun his opponents, light-based orbs that spin around to attack them, and has the ability to fly with Superglide. Lion: But when REALLY in a pinch, all Sora has to do his raise his Keyblade and activate Limit Form. This lets him use Limit Breaks, such as Strike Raid, a Keyblade boomerang, or Sonic Blade, which lets him dash into his opponents several times. ''' Blade: Aside from that, Sora has been mastered in the art of Flowmotion, letting him glide on rails, jump from wall to wall, and burst through the air using magic. '''Lion: Sora can also use Ragnarok, where he unleashes an overpowered combo that utterly destroys everything in its wake. Blade: And when he needs to, Sora can switch out the Kingdom Key for Ultima Weapon, the most powerful Keyblade. This grants him a huge boost in his attack and magic, with no disadvantages. Lion: Sora's raw confidence, and his friends have taken him through many hardships and feats. He's been able to slash clean through buildings, deflect hundreds of lightsabers coming at him at once, took on Xemnas when he absorbed the full power of Kingdom Hearts with some assistance from Riku, and once fought off a 1000 Heartless coming at him at once. Blade: Sora is anything but a weakling, but he does have his faults. He's untrained, and often relies on his friends for many things. Aside from that, for such power, he's pretty dang stupid. Even more so, sometimes his Drive Forms fail him and turn him into Anti-Sora, who needs to slash at his opponents until he reverts to normal. But either way, he's among the most formidable sword-wielders in video games, and you don't mess with him without a reason. "My heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out. I know now, without a doubt... Kingdom Hearts... Is light!" Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Which boy blade-wielder of light are you betting on? Link Sora DEATH BATTLE! Link vs Sora FIGHT.gif|Dio the Ludicolo Results Who were/are you rooting for? Link Sora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Rematch Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles